


Sand

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [271]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, Bottom Sam, Honeymoon, M/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny wants to have sex on the beach





	

They go down to the Gulf for their honeymoon, intent to see the sun and the sea and nothing that they usually encounter.

Benny rents them a boat so he can take Sam out onto the water. Sam hasn’t had much experience with boats, but Benny is an experienced sailor and the experience is kind of thrilling.

Sam assumes Benny intends this to be some romantic, moonlit sail, which he’s more than okay with. But Benny surprises him by scanning the shoreline, and suddenly pulling in somewhere, jumping off to tie the boat to the dock.

“Benny, what the hell?” Sam asks.

Benny grins. “Deserted,” he says simply. “Just for us. Wanna have a look around?”

The eyebrow waggle that accompanies that statement clues Sam into what Benny is really after.

“Isn’t that…messy?” he asks.

Benny picks up an over-large beach towel. “Problem solved,” he says. “You comin’?”

Well, Benny’s clearly thought this through, so Sam follows him down the dock and onto the quiet little private beach.

“Dreamed of this,” Benny admits huskily, spreading the blanket. He sits on it, then pulls Sam into his lap. “Wanted you like this, on a beach, under the stars. Imagine how good it’ll sound, the water an’ those noises you make.”

Well, Sam can’t help the noises now that Benny’s put the idea in his head. Benny grins. “That’s it. Lotsa those. We’re all alone out here, Sugar. Be loud for me.”

Being loud isn’t in Sam’s usual range of experience. But for Benny–for his _husband–_ he’ll make an exception.

They start to undress each other, which requires a good amount of contorting, but neither is willing to let the other go. 

Finally, they’re both naked, and Benny produces what Sam realizes what must have been wrapped in the corner of the blanket–lube. Sam grins. “You plan for everything,” he says.

“When it comes to havin’ sex out here? Hell yeah, I came prepared,” Benny returns. He doesn’t open the bottle, just sets it close at hand, and then gets to work making Sam produce those noises he so desperately wanted to hear.

He’s got his mouth on Sam’s nipple when he finally works one finger around his rim. “Benny,” Sam says through his teeth. “I love you, but if you don’t hurry this up–”

Benny laughs. “I know, Sugar,” he says. “Lemme open ya up.”

That’s a plan Sam can get on board with, so he spreads his legs wide while Benny grabs the lube, then pours it over his fingers. Sam’s thankful they’re entirely alone when Benny gets a finger in him, because the only thing louder than Sam’s response to Benny fingering him is his response to Benny fucking him.

Benny grins, pressing kisses to Sam’s stomach. “Music to my ears,” he murmurs. “Gonna make you sound like this all week. Hell, Sam, gonna make you sound like this for the rest of our lives.”

That sounds plenty good for Sam, although he’s not sure they’ll both be making it to their rest of their lives if Benny doesn’t hurry it up. “Benny…” he groans.

Benny knows what he needs. He pulls his fingers free, slicks up his cock, and pushes into Sam. “Gotcha, Sugar,” he says. “I gotcha. Gonna make you feel good.”

Sam’s eyes have practically rolled back into his head. Just being filled by Benny feels electric. But as always, he wants more. He tightens his legs around the vampire’s hips, hoping to guide him with the pressure.

Benny doesn’t need another hint and starts fucking Sam in earnest. Both of them groan, and Sam digs fingers into Benny’s shoulders, knowing that he’s leaving little indents, the thought just causing him to dig deeper.

“Come for me, Sugar,” Benny says, pumping into Sam and stroking his prostate with every thrust. “C’mon, lemme see ya come.”

Sam doesn’t need any more encouragement and lets go. His eyes snap shut, his body overwhelmed, but he can hear Benny’s shout through his own immediately after, knowing Benny’s found his own release.

Benny thrusts shallowly for another moment or two before gently pulling out. Sam releases his husband from his arms and legs, allowing Benny to roll to one side. Immediately, Benny’s grabbing Sam’s hand again, Sam’s left in his right, and Sam feels the light touch to his new wedding band and can’t help but smile.

Benny’s smiling too. “Worth the trip out here,” he says decisively. “That was great.”

“Mhm,” Sam says, not capable of more coherency right away. He squeezes Benny’s hand, partially thanking him for sharing this fantasy, partially assuring him it was just as good for him.

Sam gets his wits back about him when he starts to feel a little uncomfortable. He squirms. “Benny?” he says.

“Yeah, Sugar?” Benny asks, voice low and lazy, well satisfied.

“Don’t think your blanket kept all the sand out,” Sam complains.

Benny must realize it too then, because he sighs. “C’mon. Let’s go find a shower.”

Sam refuses to move, instead snuggling closer to his husband, his head on Benny’s chest. “We can wash off in the water…later,” he says. “Wake me up when the sun starts to come out.”

So he drifts off there, listening to Benny breathing and the waves gently lapping at the shore, thinking that, if this is what marriage is, then they’re off to a great start.


End file.
